


The End Of The Beginning

by Fearthefaithful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefaithful/pseuds/Fearthefaithful
Summary: As her scent infiltrated my senses I could focus on nothing else. I watched her as she floated by across the hall. She seemed to be too preoccupied with her friends to notice me but I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. It had been months since I’d seen her and that was before she presented. Now she was fully an omega and I felt all the anger and frustration that had built over the past 10 years was coming to fruition.This time she was mine and I wasn’t letting anyone, not even my mother disuade me from that.





	The End Of The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Rey Kanata was always there. I couldn’t seem to get rid of her. Not that I tried to that hard until the last few years but now it was truly annoying. Rey had been my next door neighbor and best friend in childhood. I remember I was 9 years old when she was adopted by Maz and moved next door. Maz and my mother had a special connection so we knew of her impending arrival and we were waiting for her on the back patio of her new house.

And I remember seeing her for the first time. My 9 year old heart was palpitating right out of my chest and she was beautiful, but odd. She didn’t come dressed like a normal person. She was dressed like she was someone’s servant that I had seen in a movie. But still I took her hand and she gave me the faintest smile. My mother and Maz continued to talk that day as we became fast friends. We ran around our back yards that were only separated by a fence with a gate that was never locked.

As the years floated by, my feelings for her began to develops going into high school. She was my best friend. We had done everything together and told every secret, except one. My feelings for her only deepened, but my mother just knew she was an alpha. Most girls didn’t present until they were 18 while guys presented when they were about 16. But before my 16th birthday ever came, everyone knew I was going to be an alpha. My mother and father were both alphas, (which almost certainly meant I was going to be one) and they were the only ones people knew that were that way. Both alphas, I mean.

 

Because 2 alphas together was tragic and unheard of. There were no laws dictating who you had to be with of a certain designation but it was an unspoken rule that an alpha can’t be with another alpha, it just usually doesn’t work out. And in my parents case, it didn’t. The odd thing is I think they still loved each other, and they weren’t with anyone else but, they couldn’t be together. So my dad traveled, and when he got some to spend some time at home, then my mom went to travel. Whenever one of them got into Ruts the other would always come home, but that didn’t happen often. And as soon as the Rut was over, one of them would leave because there was just too much arguing.

Neither Rey nor I had presented yet but everyone told us we were both going to present as alphas. And I remember my mom was unkind about it.

“Ben, you can’t be with Rey, it’s just impossible.” She paused. “I think actually you should get some distance from her. Your 16th birthday is coming up and once you present as an Alpha you’re going to want to find a nice beta or omega girl to be with. You can’t have Rey running around after you all the time.”

“Mom, why do you think Rey is going to be an alpha! I don’t understand. That’s not fair. She could be a beta.” I argued back. My mother rolled her eyes but stayed silent. “Plus! You and dad are both alphas.” I pointed out.

She shook her head. “I don’t want you to have to go through the struggle your father and I did. And we are going through.”

“But you told me you loved him and he loved you.” My 15 year old brain could not comprehend why that wasn’t enough.

“That’s just— that’s not all there is to relationships, honey. Designation does matter. It’s not everything, either, but it certainly does effect your day to day life.” Her voice was stern but looking back now I realize she was speaking out of hurt. My parents were both stubborn and thought that they could make their relationship work based on sheer will. But it didn’t, and they both felt like they had failed.

After my 16th birthday had come and gone, and then I presented as an alpha, I started understanding a little more what my mother had said. Some of my traits that were noticeable but not overwhelming, began growing and taking more and more of my personality. Rey and I started to get into fights. I still cared for her, but I began to realize my mother was right. I couldn’t be with Rey if she was an alpha. I would only make her unhappy. And once I was about to go into my first Rut, I knew that I couldn’t be around her anymore. Her scent had no distinction yet, and still my body reacted to her smell. It was then I cut her off. I was 16 and she was on the cusp of her 15th birthday.

“What— what do you mean you’re not coming?” She said in a small voice, standing on my porch. I’d watched her pounce over from her house to bring our invitation to her birthday party. I had already been slightly avoiding her for a week or two but I knew this had to be the nail in the coffin. Her scent was too good. She was too tempting. And my 16 year old hormones couldn’t handle it.

“I mean,” I clenched my jaw, spurred on by the sweetness of her undesignated scent. “I’m not gonna be there.” I tried to look anywhere but at her. “I don’t want to be apart of your little baby party.” I could feel like hurt radiating off of her and I was using so much control just keeping this charade going on long enough so she could leave.

“But— I— I don’t understand Ben. You’ve never missed one of my birthdays. You’ve always been there and it’s not like I really wanted this but you know how Maz is. She wants me to have all kinds of parties because the lack of them I got back in the UK. And plus, even though I’m younger we’re in the same grade so it’s not like there’s gonna be a bunch of kids there.” She nervously tried to play it off, unsure of where my vindictive words and feelings were coming from.

I forced myself to roll my eyes. “Yeah, whatever Rey, I just don’t want to go. Okay?”

She wrapped her arms around her torso and searched my face with her eyes frantically. She seemed to have found something because she opened her mouth to speak. “Is this about your— um, rut? Because I uh know how that all works. If you need another girl to help you, I— I won’t freak out or anything.” She said, but her body language betrayed her. She definitely did not want that to happen but she was grasping at straws trying to make sense of what was happening.

But what she said only made me angrier. Angrier at the situation and angrier that it couldn’t be her. No, I knew I was going to be alone for my rut. She was the only girl I could stomach to be around right now. “No, Rey. I just don’t want to go to your dumb party.” I said angrily.

“Okay Ben, you don’t have to be so rude.”

“Yeah, I do apparently, because otherwise you can’t take a hint.” I pushed my words out.

She scowled at me. “Well, then I guess you’ve just been a prick all this time and I didn’t notice.”

“I guess so.” I said as bored as I could. I started to get antsy as she watched me. “Are we done yet?”

She didn’t say anything for a while and just looked at me. “You’re just a coward, hiding behind as mask.” She then turned and traipsed off of the porch, not looking back.

After that, I spent that next rut alone.

And we didn’t speak again.  
At least for a while.

I missed her birthday party. And even though we went to the same high school, I avoided her at all cost. I stopped giving her rides to school and every rut after that, I found a small brunette with soft eyes to get me through.

“You made the right decision, Ben.” I remember my mother telling me one day as I watched Rey from the window as she layed out by the pool with her friends. I tried to ignore her. Her voice was kind and soft but what she said only made me mad.  
“You know she would be unhappy. And if you got involved now and she presents in 3 years....” she trailed off. I waited for her to continue you. And talk about her ruts and mine and how I wouldn’t be enough. And how I didn’t want Rey to be unhappy like how my mother was. “You would be unhappy too. One day, at least. No matter how much you care for her.”

I tried to agree with what she said. But I couldn’t give her up just yet. I kept my eye on her. I kept my eye on her through her 16th birthday. Because that was the day I gave up, she started dating that beta Poe Dameron. And I knew it was time for me to move on. At least as much I could.

We still didn’t speak. She still didn’t look at me as we walked down the halls of our high school. It was senior year now. She was the youngest in the class because she was so damn smart that even though she was in those shit foster homes she still was able to skip a few grades back in elementary school. She used to say she did it for me so we could be in the same class.

“You know, she’s going to Stanford too.” I heard my dad say from behind me on day while we were in the garage.

“Who?” I pretended I didn’t know who he was talking about. My dad and Rey always had a good relationship. And through the years he always stayed quiet as my mother would discourage me from my feelings for her. He loved her, a lot and he didn’t see what my mom saw.

“Don’t be an ass, Ben. You know who I’m talking about.” He said, blatantly.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him. I was 18 and taller than my dad, and I thought I was so unreadable but still my dad could read me like I was still 10. “Okay, dad. What about it?”

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “And she’s going for aeronautics too. You’ll be the same major.”

I tensed at that. Being the same major meant that we’d probably be seeing a lot of each other. Which was not something I wanted. In the years of our distance, I had disconnected from her. I had nothing in common with her or anything to talk about. Well, besides the similar majors.

I decided to just stare at my dad, unsure of what to say.

“And—“ he turned around to focus on the car part he had been working on before he started the conversation, “she broke up with the beta. What was his name again?”

“Poe.” I clipped.

“Yes, that one.” I nodded at the information, not entirely sure what to do with it. “Something to do with the fact that he’s joining the Air Force and she’s going to Stanford. The distance and all that.” I again didn’t have a response for that. When he realized I wasn’t going to say anything he sighed. “Kid, I just think you cut her off too quick. Just because she may or may not be an alpha doesn’t mean that you had to stop being her friend.”

“But mom—“

He cut me off. “I know. I know what your mother said. But— so what? That didn’t mean that you couldn’t be her friend. Also doesn’t mean that she’s definitely going to present as an alpha when the day comes.” He let out another puff of air as he leaned against the table. “Give it another go Ben. You’ll need each other while you’re both away at college. You guys always talked and dreamed about going to Stanford and building airplanes, and now you’re both going to do just that and you haven’t even spoken in years. Just— give it a shot.”

I mulled over his words. “I’ll think about it.” He nodded, letting a relieved expression rest on his face.

I spent the next week after that watching out the window again. Her bed room was upstairs, directly across from mine so I could look through my window and see her as she sat on her bed working on her homework, or as she watching tv. And by the time graduation rolled around, I was enamored with her again. For some reason we had to sit near each other during the ceremony with only one person in between us. I was constantly smelling her sweet scent to that point that I was hard during most of the ceremony. And when it was all over, I walked up to her and handed her back the cap she just tossed in the air that happened to land right beside me.

“Um, here.” I stuck it back into her hands as I watched her gleaming smile, fall. She slowly took it but stared at me, confused by my sudden act of kindness.

“Thanks.” She barely said.

I nodded. “Oh and, congrats on Stanford. Guess I’ll see you there.”

Her face slowly gained its stoic composure but gave me a slight nod. “Yeah. You too.” And then she slipped away into the crowd.

Little did I know, that evening my parents and Maz had planned a surprise graduation party for both of us in our joint back yards, where I spent the entire party staring at her over the sea of people. She never caught my staring, never even slightly looked up, almost as if she knew I was staring and wasn’t going to look just because of it.

When I arrived at the dorms, I had no idea where she was. My dad had informed me that she was arriving the same day I was but later in the evening. And after he helped me move in he was going to help her. And I resisted from reaching out, or trying to find her. It was still best this way. I had broken the ice so we could be cordial since we’d be seeing a lot of each other, but we didn’t have to do any more than that.

She was getting closer to 18 and I knew that it would be hard, so I kept my distance. Maybe once she presented as an alpha, we could go back to being close friends like we had been.

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

I remember the day she presented. I remember seeing her. Smelling her. Feeling the heat pull at my lower abdomen.

As her scent infiltrated my senses I could focus on nothing else. I watched her as she floated by across the hall. She seemed to be too preoccupied with her friends to notice me but I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. It had been over a month since I’d seen her because of winter break and that was before she presented. Now, she was fully an omega and I felt all the anger and frustration that had built over the past 10 years was coming to fruition.

This time she was mine and I wasn’t letting anyone, not even my mother, disuade me from that.

She was an omega. My blood was boiling with fury of lost time, jealousy that anyone else could smell that amazing scent I could, and need. Pure need for the girl I had already wanted all of my life.

 

We had been going to school together, and we had spoke a few times, but I still tried to distance myself because every single day she began to smell better and better. Now I know why.

Our very first class of the morning we had together. So I followed her scent all the way to class. When I arrived at the class room, she was already there with someone sitting next to her in the desks that weren’t meant for two people.

“Move.” I told the young beta boy. The alpha in my voice hadn’t been intentional, but it had done the job and he scurried away.

She looked at me slightly horrified. “What is your deal?”

I leaned in and whispered. “Can we talk?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh so you’re just like all the other boys. Now that I’m an omega you want to help me through my heat.” She huffed and turned to face forward in her seat again.

I felt my body heat up at her words. “What boys?” I growled out through clenched teeth. I was ready to kill absolutely anyone who had offered to get her through her heats since she presented.

She ignored me as class started at began taking notes. I watched her, unable to pay attention to anything the professor was saying. And when class was over I followed her as she quickly tried to scurry out of class pulling her to the side into one of the empty classrooms.

“Let me go you asshole.” She gritted out as she tried to pry my fingers off of the junction of her elbow.

I kept my hands on her arm even as we settled into the classroom.

“What could you possibly want to talk about?” She said when she finally resolved I wasn’t letting her leave unless we talked.

“You’re an omega.”

She rolled her eyes and the squinted then and her head lulled a little to the side. “Good job! Can I go now?” She tried to pull, but not as hard as she had earlier.

I took a step closer. “I thought you were going to be an alpha.”

“Guess you were wrong.” She shrugged. But I could see the tenseness growing in her shoulders and up her neck. In this confined space with only our scents, even I was more affected than usual.

I continued to study her as she grew more and more uncomfortable. “Do you have something else you want to say?” She snapped.

“I’m sorry.”

Her jaw dropped. “You’re sorry? You haven’t spoken to me in three years and now you want to say you’re sorry? Unbelievable!” She moved her hand around for emphasis.

“I spoke to you at graduation.” I added.

“For about 5 second.” She said, exasperatedly.

I shrugged. “I stopped talking to you because I thought you were going to be an alpha.” I took another step towards her. We were only inches apart now, and she had to tilt her head up to look at me. “But now that I see that’s not true, that changes things.”

Her face hardened and she pushed against my chest in frustration. “No! That changes things for you, maybe. But not for me. You left me and haven’t spoken to me in years but now that I smell good you wanna be friends again.” She turned on her heels to leave before pausing and adding, “oh, I’m sorry. Fuck buddies.”

I leaped into action and crowded her against the door until her palms were flat against it and her back in line with my chest. “Watch it, omega.” I breathed on her neck, wanting so badly to taste. “I kept you safe all these years, keeping my distance. But that’s not the case anymore. So unless you want to know the true meaning of the word “fuck” right here in this class room, I would stop with the sass.” I finally let my lips just barley touch the spot just below her ear and felt her almost buckle underneath me. I wrapped my arm around her to keep her straight up as I continued my onslaught.

I felt her swallow before I shakily spoke again. “And what makes you think I would let you?”

I smiled against her neck. “Probably because I can smell how badly you want me, right now.”

She tightened and then used all her strength to push me away from her and put some distance in between us. “No! No! You don’t not get to waltz out of my life and stop being my best friend for no damn reason and then come and beg for me, years later, when it’s convenient for you. So leave me alone, Ben. And if you know what’s good for you..” she pointed at me sternly. “Do not follow me out that door.”

I watched as she stomped out, completely thrown off. There I was, with the worst hard on of my life, and I could smell how wet she was, yet she just walked out like it’s not a problem. Like she hadn’t felt the heat when our skin touched.

The next few days went by in a blur of Rey being late and leaving early to every class so that she didn’t have to run into me. I had jerked off so many times by this point it was a wonder my arms weren’t numb. Her smell being that potent and that wonderful, made it hard to get through class, I had to take a breather every once in a while. I had no idea if her suppressants just weren’t working or if it was just me, if I was just that overwhelmingly effected by her, even on suppressants.

One day she walked into class, and it was even worse. Everything about her looked normal but her scent was just way too overwhelming. I watched as she sat close to the door and briefly glanced around, smelling me and trying to make sure I was a safe distance away. But that day she wasn’t able to leave early. The professor had a special speaker in, so she would have to leave at the same time as everyone else.

I listened to the speaker as much as I could, but I had to keep glancing over and making sure she hadn’t made some grand escape. And when the class was dismissed I bolted out of my seat and set to catch up with her. I molded my chest to her back again, in the sea of people. And then I wrapped my arm around her to make sure she couldn’t get away then leaned in so that only she could hear what I was about to say.

“You’re about to go into heat, omega.” I whispered, My voice full of promises. “And if you know what’s good for you..” I repeated her words from the week before. “You will let me help you.” I gave a quick lick on her scent gland, scenting her, before I released her and continued towards my next class.

I could feel her reaction, I didn’t have to turn around. I felt her desire, as if it was my own, and he trepidation as well. She didn’t want to give in to me. But she also wanted me.

That evening, after dark, I searched through my phone until I reached the number my dad had given me when he first dropped me off in dorms over a year ago.

Her number.

And I texted her.

 **So, what will it be little one?**  

I saw the bubbles indicating her texting back.

**Who is this?**

I replied.

 **You** **know** **who** **this** **is**. **Don’t** **play** **dumb with me, omega.**

Her response took longer this time and I felt myself rise up from my seat to pace my living room. 

**I don’t want anything from you.**

I shook my head, The little minx.

**We’ll see.**

And the next day when she didn’t show up to class, I knew.

I bid my time, allowing her heat to flourish. She wasn’t delirious yet, but I could bet that she still wasn’t well enough to sit through an entire class without getting gang raped, which is why she had skipped.

When I finally text her, I had just arrived at my apartment from my last class, and was hard myself, just from thinking all day of her sitting at home all hot and bothered.

 **What** **about** **now?**

It only took a second for the response to come back.

**Jesus**

 

I smirked.

 

**No, but you can call me alpha.**

 

My phone rang. I answered as fast as I possibly could.

“There will be some rules.” I hard her say through the line without any greetings or courtesies.

“Like what? I’m not very good at following the rules, omega.”

I heard her try to huff out a laugh but it end up turning into more of a moan. Which only made me harder.

“No biting my glands. The last thing I want is to be mated because of a hook up, with you of all people.” I tightened my jaw at that to keep from arguing and went to grab my keys instead.

“What else?” I barked, bounding down the flight of stairs to my car.

She took in a shaky breath trying to center herself. “No telling our parents. They’ll think something has happened, like actually serious, between the two of us and I think we’d both like to avoid that kind of drama. And the last one is, after this weekend, you have no control over me. I’m not yours in any form or fashion. And you don’t get to control my life my I’m yours or anything.”

 

I rolled my eyes, tempted to say ‘we’ll see about that one.’ But I was already in my car and ready to go where ever she was. “Okay, Rey. Fine. Now tell me where you are.”

When she told me where she was staying I gassed it out of the parking lot. And by the time I reached her place I was literally running out of my car and to her door. By the time she opened the door, I was lost. My lips were on hers as soon as I saw them, leaving no space between us and picking her up and carrying her into wherever I thought her room might be. I guess I was right because in there her scent was that much stronger, I felt my knees go a little bit weak.

Rey was responding with all the ferocity that I had put into the kiss. Her legs squeezing me closer as I carried her and her hands gripping and pulling my hair.

I attacked her neck, covering it with my lips, my scent. She moaned and whispered “Alpha..” And I groaned at the sound.

“Yes, baby.” I grunted back. “You smell like fucking heaven.” I dropped her to the bed and covered her with my body.

We wasted no time. The next thing I know, I slipped inside her and felt the walls of her pussy clench around me. And I was a goner.

“Ben?” She said quietly, after a while of us laying there, with my knot still deep inside her.

“Mmhm?” I replied a little tiredly.

“Did you want me just because I’m an omega now?” Her voice was timid, looking for reassurance.

I reached my hand bellow her chin to make her eyes meet mine. “Rey, I’ve wanted you since I was 15 years old.”  
She looked at me confused and a little disappointed. “My mother convinced me that you were going to present as an alpha, and that if I perused you, you wouldn’t be happy. And we’d end up in love but not able to be together like my parents are. I didn’t want that for you.”

“But, you made the choice without me. You just left me and—and said mean things.” I knew she needed these answers but they were gutting me.

“I loved you, Baby. If it meant your happiness in the long run, I would have done anything. And it broke my heart. But looking back, it just makes me angry.” I scrunched my eyebrows feelings my anger rise to the surface. “I missed so much time with you, because I listened to my mom. But I’m not gonna do that again. I’m not letting you go. You being an omega is a perk, but if you presented as a beta I would still be right here.” I thrusted my hips a little deeper into her warm pussy. “Inside you.” I smirked.

She smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me again.

This was what I had been waiting for. She was mine. And nothing was going to take that from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh. I loved writing this short little story. If you haven’t read my other stories, please go check them out. And you’re welcome to send me requests if you find me on tumblr!


End file.
